Ronin Warriors: No Title
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Oi, Dichi Moi, I cannot think of a title and what I just said I not understand I just hear in movies...LOL


Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 1 Ryo  
  
A sudden bright light of green, orange, and blue exploded from the stone dragon's mouths. It filled almost all of Talpa's castle. "Kira, go check in the Ronin's prison, I sense something." Talpa said in his usual deep thick voice. "At once my lord." Kira said bowing and leaving his chambers.  
"Ow…" Kento moaned, "Man we have got to get out of here." He pulled at his chains. At the same moment Kira walked in. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kira of the Dynasty." she said. "A woman warlord in the Dynasty?" Cye said, "That's a new one." "She's pretty hot for Dynasty scum." Kento laughed. "Laugh all you want, at this moment your heroic friends are being captured, soon they will join you. Talpa will then have all of your strength, armors, and souls." Kira said, "And, he will have it. Right now, Talpa has sent his first advance troops to grin the humans to the Netherworld. The human heart, filled with cruelty, hatred, and vileness." "You should talk, you are human yourself!" Sage snapped at her, "And no human can be fully evil, meaning you still have kindness, and compassion in your heart."  
  
"Mia they're taking to long, I'm worried." Yuli said. Mia looked at him and said, "It'll be all right." As Mia turned to him the symbol of hope flashed on his forehead. "The legendary tenth…" she cried. "I never told anyone this, I was looking at the sky when the Armor Of Shrieking Air was shown to me." Yuli said, "I'm going after them, and I'm sorry, but you can't stop me." Anubis with them, had found the Jewel Of Life. "We must go to the Netherworld." Anubis walking in. They held onto his hands and they were surrounded by a golden bubble.  
  
"You looked like such a promising Ronin, I always thought you'd be the one to have Hariel's white Armor Of Inferno." Kira said walking up to Sage. "Wind Tornado Spin!" Yuli cried throwing his sword into the air. A tornado dipped down from the sky with his sword tipped on it. It sped down and hit Kira. The impact knocked her down, but she was only dazed and she stood up enraged. "Ow, that almost knocked the breath out of me." she laughed, "Screaming Starlight!" "I don't think so!" Rowen said, "Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow hit her in the arm.  
"Nethers Spirits drain the last of their energy!"  
"No!" Mia yelled riding in on White Blaze. She threw them their weapons which pierced their chains. "RUN!" Kento cried as he caught his weapon. "I don't think so!" Kira screamed firing at them. "Everyone together now!" I cried, "Flare Up Now!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Arrow Shock Wave!"  
"Wind Tornado Spin!"  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
"Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
"Armor Of The Soul _______ Dounchi!!" Mia cried, "Spirit Heartache!" "Huh?" Yuli, Rowen, Sage, Cye, Kento and I said turning to Mia. The 5 attacks formed together creating a bright light. "You…will…not…win!" Kira cried. She climbed to her feet. Each of us fell to the ground exhausted. "Hahahaha!" she cackled, "Nether Spirits, do it now!" In a flash Sage, Kento, Mia, and Yuli disappeared. "What did you do to them you evil witch." we remaining Ronins yelled. In a flash she disappeared to.  
  
The appeared in a chamber far from the other one. "Now I have you all to myself, to torture you, kill you…" Kira said, "Whatever I want, without your armor, you're useless to Talpa." They hadn't noticed, but their armor was gone. They were tied up again. Except this time tied straight down to stone tables. Yuli had been able to pass the Jewel Of Life over to Mia. "You little missy." Kira said walking up to where Mia was tied down, "Have been causing me a lot of trouble. Your father has given you a lot of knowledge, bad knowledge for us, you are their source. So you must die!" She picked up a sword and held it over it her chest. "Sword Of Energy, steal her power!" Kira cried. 5 beams of light came over her. Mia went into some sort of a trance. Energy formed a giant pink ball into the sword. Kira stopped. Mia was almost dead, blood dripped from her mouth, and she was unconscious. "STOP!!" Yuli cried. "Oh, a little brave boy." Kira cackled, "Strong words for such a small boy." "Shut up!" Sage cried. She walked over to Sage, and put her hand on her cheek caressing it. "Such a handsome, intelligent guy like you shouldn't be here." she smiled evilly. 'What is this?' Sage thought to himself, 'She likes me? What the____ ?' "Screw you Dyansty filth!" Kento yelled spitting at her. She walked over to him. "Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Kira asked. She drew her hand back and slapped him. "Dang, that is one heck of a sharp ring." Kento said. A red line of blood was smeared across his face.  
  
"Rowen, Anubis, Cye, let's do a 'Ronin Joining', that should teleport us straight to where Sage and the others are." I said. We joined hands. A beam of Blue, Yellow, Light Blue, and Red formed. We joined together in a bright ball that exploded in a flash.  
  
"Okay, this is your time to die." Kira said putting her Starlight Sword over Mia's heart. FLASH!! The sword quickly went down. "NO!" I cried. I pulled my sword out and threw it. FWEEEEEEEM!! The sword slashed her Starlight Sword in half. "You again." Kira said angrily, "Do you ever give up?" "No, because good will prevail!" Rowen cried as he shot arrows breaking the other Ronin's restraints. Talpa suddenly appeared behind them. Anubis threw his staff at Talpa just as Talpa had fired a bolt of dark energy. BOOOOOOOM!! Suddenly, we weren't in the Netherworld. The convergence of the two powers had created a tear in the block between Earth and the Netherworld. Talpa's castle and the rest of the Netherworld landed in the center of Los Angeles. "Kira, get them." Talpa said. CHINK!! CHINK!! CHINK, CHINK!! Suddenly Anubis's staff started shaking. Kira just stood there listening to it. She remembered when she was at home. The Ancient One was the leader of there clan. He had come by one day and talked to her father. She remembered The Ancient One saying he felt a strong power come from her, one that would surely defeat the Dynasty. Kira shook her head. "No!" Kira cried, "Hear my Starlight Sword Scream!" Talpa was blown back. "Let's make the Inferno guys!" Kento yelled. Kento, Rowen, Sage, and Cye's energy went into me. "Now, lets get ready to rumble Talpa." I said, "Rage Of Inferno!" "Spirit Heartache!" Mia cried. "Wind Tornado Spin!" Yuli yelled. Since they weren't part of the Inferno, they could still use their attacks. "VIRTUE!" I screamed. Me, my armor, my soul went into Talpa. A bright light came from Talpa. "Kill him!" I cried, "Don't hesitate, I know my chance, but please, do it now!"  
"Spirit Heartache!"  
"Wind Tornado Spin!"  
"Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
"Starlight Scream!"  
The attacks flew at Talpa. The Jewel Of Life started glowing. FWEEEEM!! I was released from Talpa, just before it hit. "Whoa." Yuli cried. Talpa disintegrated.  
  
A month later  
  
"It's great to see everything back to normal." Mia said kissing me. "Yeah, it's been one heck of a ride." I said. "Well, I'll see you people later, I'm going home." Sage said putting his arm around Kira, "We're going to go back to England." "If the Ronin Warriors are needed, they'll be back." Kira said, "And so will I." A dark cloud of evil energy went over them. "What's that?" Yuli asked. A thunderbolt came down and hit Sage. His eyes opened black. "I am Talpa, and I will have my revenge!" Sage said in a thick deep voice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
